Guest list
Guests (in alphabetical order by last name) who have appeared on the Nerdist Writers Panel. Episode numbers and relevant writing/acting credit also listed. Ben Acker: Supernatural; The Thrilling Adventure Hour - NWP20, NWP24 Michelle Ashford: Masters of Sex - NWP128 Jane Asmus: (comics) Gambit; Thief of Thieves - NWP63 Remi Aubuchon: Caprica - NWP110 John August: (movie) Big Fish; (movie) Frankenweenie; (movie) Go - NWP136 Scott Aukerman: Between Two Ferns; Comedy Bang! Bang! - NWP101 Brett Baer: New Girl - NWP86 Cecil Baldwin: (podcast) Welcome to Night Vale - NWP116 Adam Beechen: (comics) Batman Beyond and Hench; Teen Titans; Voltron Force - NWP73 Brad "Cheeks" Bell: Husbands - NWP7; NWP82 Amber Benson: Reverse Parthenogenesis (short film) - NWP45 Amy Berg: Eureka; Person of Interest - NWP8, NWP43 Josh Berman: Drop Dead Diva - NWP25 Wilson Bethel: Hart of Dixie - NWP113 Kevin Biegel: Cougar Town; Enlisted; Scrubs - NWP47, NWP109, NWP112 Maria Blasucci: Ghost Ghirls - NWP106 Andy Blitz: '''Review - NWP133 '''Jeffrey Blitz: Review - NWP133 Andy Bobrow: Community; Malcolm in the Middle - NWP80 John Ross Bowie: The Big Bang Theory - NWP68 Molly Boylan: Sesame Street - NWP114 Ed Brubaker: comics Fatale; Criminal; Sleeper; Captain America - NWP46, NWP57 Michael Brumm: The Colbert Report - NWP115 Dan Bucatinsky: Web Therapy; Lipstick Jungle; Grey's Anatomy; Scandal - NWP112, NWP132 Andrew Bujalski: Funny Ha Ha (film); Mutual Appreciation (film); Beeswax (film); Computer Chess (film) Angelina Burnett: Boss; Memphis Beat - NWP8 Adam Busch: Reverse Parthenogenesis (short film) - NWP45 Jay Bushman: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries - NWP96 Blair Butler: (comic) HEART; Attack of The Show! - NWP63 Angelina Cabral: Enlisted - NWP109 Josh Cagan: '''(web series) Learning Town - NWP76 '''Kell Cahoon: Psych; Just Shoot Me; NewsRadio - NWP118 Neil Campbell: Comedy Bang! Bang! - NWP101 Bridget Carpenter: Friday Night Lights; Dead Like Me - NWP10 Jeremy Carver: Being Human - NWP18 Donick Cary: New Girl; Bored to Death; Late Show with David Letterman - NWP77 Joe Casey: Ben 10; Generator Rex - NWP66 Sam Catlin: Breaking Bad - NWP54 Michael Chabon: The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier and Clay; Telegraph Avenue - ''NWP74 '''Eric Charmelo:' Ringer - NWP17 Nate Charny: The Colbert Report - NWP115 Eliza Clark: Rubicon; The Killing - NWP31 Aaron Cohen: The Colbert Report - NWP115 Cheo Hodari Coker: Southland; Notorious - NWP43 Ryan Condal: (comic) The 6th Gun; (movie) Hercules: The Thracian Wars - NWP84 Rob Corddry: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Heath Corson: '''(web-series) Aim High - NWP73 '''Carlos Coto: From Dusk Till Dawn - NWP128 Liz Craft: Vampire Diaries; Dollhouse - NWP23 Jeffrey Cranor: (podcast) Welcome to Night Vale - NWP116 Carlton Cuse: Bates Motel; Lost; The Strain; Nash Bridges - NWP93, NWP100 Emily Cutler: Community - NWP2 John Francis Daley: Horrible Bosses - NWP127 Andy Daly: Review - NWP133 Greg Daniels: The Office; Parks and Recreation; King of the Hill - NWP94, NWP100 Peter David: (comics) X-Factor; Supergirl; Incredible Hulk - NWP64 Jeff Davis: Teen Wolf; Criminal Minds - NWP50 Joshua Davis: The Underdog - NWP74 Matt Debenham: The Book of Right and Wrong (book) - NWP62 Steven S. DeKnight: Spartacus; Buffy; Angel - NWP13 Rob Doherty: Elementary - NWP135 Tim Doyle: Last Man Standing; The Big Bang Theory; Andy Richter Controls the Universe; Better off Ted - NWP107, NWP112 Eric Drysdale: The Daily Show; The Colbert Report - NWP115 Rebecca Drysdale: Key and Peele - NWP56 Gerry Duggan: (comic) Deadpool - NWP63 Margaret Dunlap: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries - NWP96 Colton Dunn: Key and Peele - NWP56 Jeff Eastin: White Collar; Graceland - NWP61 Charlie Ebersol: Hochberg Ebersol Co. - NWP105 Ben Edlund: The Tick; Angel; Firefly; Supernatural - NWP8, NWP50 Chic Eglee: Powers; Dark Angel; The Walking Dead; The Shield - NWP44 Kerry Ehrin: Friday Night Lights - NWP10 Taylor Elmore: Justified - NWP83 John Enbom: Party Down; Free Agents - NWP11 Jane Espenson: Buffy; Battlestar Galactica; Caprica; Husbands; Once Upon a Time; Torchwood - NWP1, NWP7, NWP37, NWP49, NWP50; NWP82; NWP110 Sarah Fain: Vampire Diaries; Dollhouse - NWP23 Nicholas Falacci: Numb3rs - NWP83 Stephen Falk: Weeds; Next Caller - NWP62 Ryan Farley: Justified - NWP9 Christine Ferraro: Sesame Street - NWP114 Travis Fickett: 12 Monkeys; Nikita; Terra Nova - NWP131 Joseph Fink: (podcast) Welcome to Night Vale - NWP116 Dave Finkel: New Girl; 30 Rock - NWP86, NWP107 Victor Fresco: Andy Richter Controls the Universe; Better off Ted; The Trouble with Normal - NWP61 Josh Friedman: Sarah Connor Chronicles; The Asset; (movie) Avatar 2 - NWP5, NWP28, NWP42; NWP58; NWP67, NWP121 Jason Fuchs: Big Thunder; (movie) Ice Age: Continental Drift - NWP87 Bryan Fuller: Hannibal; Pushing Daisies; Wonderfalls; Dead Like Me - NWP129 David Fury: Buffy; Angel; Lost; 24 - NWP2; NWP19 Megan Ganz: Community - NWP13 Martin Gero: The LA Complex - NWP65 Vince Gilligan: Breaking Bad - NWP28, NWP30, NWP54, NWP89, NWP100 Michael Gilvary: Chicago Fire; Breakout Kings - NWP83 Scott Gimple: The Walking Dead - NWP38 Aaron Ginsburg: The Good Guys; The Finder; Do No Harm; Intelligence - NWP3, NWP20; NWP68; NWP120 Adam Glass: '''Supernatural - NWP25 '''Glen David Gold: Carter Beats the Devil; Sunnyside - NWP74 Adam F. Goldberg: The Muppets Wizard of Oz (movie); WordGirl; Breaking In; Community; The Goldbergs - NWP85 Sarah Goldfinger: CSI; Grimm - NWP21 Neil Goldman: Community; Scrubs; Ben & Kate - NWP40 Jessica Goldstein: Cougar Town; My Name Is Earl - NWP94; NWP123 Jonathan Goldstein: Burt Wonderstone; Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2; Horrible Bosses - NWP127 Howard Gordon: Homeland - NWP91 Carl Gottlieb: Jaws; The Smothers Brothers; The Jerk - NWP102 Dana Gould: The Simpsons - NWP29, NWP44 Peter Gould: Breaking Bad - NWP10, NWP54 Sina Grace: (graphic novel) Not My Bag - NWP63 Charlie Grandy: The Daily Show; Guys with Kids - NWP60 Michael Green: Heroes; Kings; Green Lantern film - NWP5 Drew Z. Greenberg: Buffy; Warehouse 13 - NWP1 Jeff Greenstein: Friends; Will & Grace; Desperate Housewives; Husbands; Mom - NWP2, NWP7, NWP28, NWP58, NWP121 Clark Gregg: Choke; Trust Me; Marvel's Agents of SHIELD - NWP132 Paul Grellong: Terra Nova; Law and Order: SVU; Revolution - NWP33, NWP123 Emmy Grinwis: Eye Candy - NWP126 Devon Gummersall: My So-Called Life - NWP113 Curtis Gwinn: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Jonathan Groff: Andy Barker PI; Happy Endings; Scrubs - NWP135 Cole Haddon: Dracula - NWP130 Bill Hader: '''Saturday Night Live; South Park - NWP64 '''Emily Halpern: The Unit; Private Practice - NWP80 Justin Halpern: Surviving Jack; $#*! My Dad Says - NWP125 John Hamburg: '''(movie) Meet the Parents, (movie) Zoolander; Welcome to the Captain - NWP128 '''Hart Hanson: Bones; The Finder NWP21; NWP120 Dan Harmon: Community - NWP3, NWP22, NWP107, NWP125 Bob Harris: Prisoner of Trebekistan (book) - NWP79 Richard Hatem: Grimm; Miracles; Secret Circle; The Gates - NWP36, NWP50, NWP110 Noah Hawley: The Unusuals - NWP47; NWP53 Leslye Headland: Bachelorette - NWP75 Kevin Heffernan: (band) Broken Lizard, Super Troopers; Beer Fest - NWP99 Sean Hemeon: Husbands - NWP7; NWP82 Joe Henderson: Graceland; White Collar - NWP125 Cheryl Heuton: Numb3rs - NWP83 Alex Hirsch: Gravity Falls - NWP103 Norm Hiscock: Parks and Recreation - NWP14 Lauren Hissrich: The West Wing; Justice - NWP61 Davey Holmes: Awake; Shamelss; Law & Order; Pushing Daisies - NWP103 Winnie Holzman: My So-Called Life; Thirtysomething - NWP33; NWP110 Adam Horowitz: Once Upon a Time - NWP17, NWP108 David Hudgins: Friday Night Lights; Parenthood - NWP51, NWP53, NWP58 Rob Huebel: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Deric Hughes: Warehouse 13 - NWP126 John Hurwitz: Harold and Kumar movies; American Reunion - NWP35 Cathryn Humphris: Mad Men; V; Ringer; Mob Doctor; Elementary - NWP2, NWP67, NWP121 Gennifer Hutchinson: Breaking Bad - NWP9, NWP54 Phillip Iscove: Sleepy Hollow - NWP130 Lauren Iungerich: Awkward - NWP58 Michael Jacobs: Charles in Charge; My Two Dads; The Torkelsons; Boy Meets World; Girl Meets World; (movie) Quiz Show - NWP111 Leigh Dana Jackson: Alcatraz; No Ordinary Family - NWP25 Hardy Janson: Hook Ups - NWP53 Andre Jacquemetton: Mad Men - NWP59 Maria Jacquemetton: Mad Men - NWP59 Alexa Junge: Friends; The United States of Tara; Save Me - NWP5, NWP42 Angela Kang: The Walking Dead; Terriers - NWP23, NWP38 Jonathan Katz: Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist - NWP55 Keegan-Michael Key: Key and Peele - NWP56 Chris Keyser: Party of Five - NWP105 Callie Khouri: Nashville - NWP88 Rachel Kiley: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries - NWP96 Kyle Killen: Lone Star; Awake; Mind Games - NWP22, NWP47, NWP53, NWP105 Jen Kirkman: Chelsea Lately - NWP15 Robert Kirkman: The Walking Dead; Invincible; Super Dinosaur; Thief of Thieves - NWP72 Moira Kirland: Arrow; Castle - NWP131 Eddy Kitsis: Once Upon a Time - NWP17, NWP108 Elaine Ko: Modern Family; Family Guy - NWP69 Michael Koman: Eagleheart - NWP34 Jeremy Konner: Ghost Ghirls; Drunk History - NWP106 Rollie Krewson: Sesame Street - NWP114, NWP116 Jonathan Krisel: Kroll Show - NWP81 Nick Kroll: Kroll Show - NWP81 Bob Kushell: 3rd Rock from the Sun - NWP4 Erik Larsen: '''(comic) Savage Dragon - NWP74 '''Matt Lauria: Friday Night Lights - NWP113 Bill Lawrence: Scrubs; Cougartown - NWP36 Steve Lemme: (band) Broken Lizard, Super Troopers; Beer Fest - NWP99 Andrew Lenchewski: Royal Pains - NWP112 Gary Lennon: Justified - NWP4 John Levenstein: Kroll Show - NWP81 Ken Levine: MASH; Cheers; Wings; Fraser; The Simpsons - NWP36 Steve Levitan: Modern Family - NWP11 Bob Levy: Alloy Entertainment; The Lying Game; The Vampire Diaries; Gossip Girl - NWP51 Erin Levy: Mad Men - NWP1, NWP59 Damon Lindelof: Lost - NWP1, NWP32 Dmitry Lipkin: The Riches; Hung - NWP110, NWP112 Allan Loeb: New Amsterdam - NWP12 Tim Long: The Simpsons - NWP39 Karina Longworth: Masters of Cinema: George Lucas; Meryl Streep: Anatomy of an Actor (books) NWP124 Chris Lowell: Veronica Mars, Enlisted - NWP104, NWP109 Amanda Lund: Ghost Ghirls -NWP106 Edmund Lupinski: Reverse Parthenogenesis - NWP45 Steven Maeda: Helix; Pan Am; Lost; The X-Files - NWP135 Joshua Malina: Scandal; The West Wing; The Good Guys - NWP113 Greg Malins: Friends; How I Met Your Mother; 2 Broke Girls - NWP95 Kelly Marcel: (movie) Saving Mr. Banks; (movie) Fifty Shades of Grey - NWP118 Ken Marino: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Christopher Markus: '''(movies) Captain America: Winter Soldier; Thor: The Dark World; The Chronicles of Narnia - NWP137 '''Andrew W. Marlowe: Castle - NWP39 Corey Marsh: '''Manager of Current Programming, Disney Channel - NWP105 '''Swampy Marsh: Phineas & Ferb - NWP48 Jay Martel: Key & Peele - NWP90 George Mastras: Breaking Bad - NWP54 Javier Grillo Marxuach: The Middle Man; Lost; Charlie's Angels; Reverse Parthenogenesis - NWP3, NWP45 Terry Matalas: 12 Monkeys; Nikita; Terra Nova - NWP131 Craig Mazin: (movie) The Hangover 2; (movie) Identity Thief - NWP136 Glen Mazzara: The Walking Dead - NWP14; NWP38 Joey Mazzarino: Sesame Street - NWP114 Meghan McCarthy: My Little Pony; Class of 3000 - NWP48 Stephen McFeely: (movies) Captain America: Winter Soldier; Thor: The Dark World; The Chronicles of Narnia - NWP137 Wade McIntyre: The Good Guys; The Finder - NWP3, NWP20 Chris McKenna: Community; American Dad - NWP22, NWP125 Tim McKeon: Adventure Time; Fish Hooks - NWP48 Lara McLean: Sesame Street - NWP114 Liz Meriwether: New Girl - NWP23, NWP86, NWP100 Erica Messer: Criminal Minds - NWP49 Andrew Miller: Secret Circle - NWP42, NWP44, NWP67, NWP112 (moderator); NWP120 Ashley Miller: The Sarah Connor Chronicles; (movie) Thor; (movie) X-Men: First Class - Comics 16, NWP118 Evan Miller: Hook Ups - NWP53 Terri Miller: Castle - NWP39 Tim Minear: Angel; Firefly; American Horror Story - NWP13, NWP71 Jose Molina: Terra Nova; Angel; Firefly; Vampire Diaries - NWP21, NWP50 Opus Moreschi: The Colbert Report; Craig Kilborn; Li'l Bush - NWP115 Iain Morris: The Inbetweeners; Flight of the Conchords - NWP60 Aisha Muharrar: Parks and Recreation - NWP40 Randall Munroe: (web comic) xkcd - NWP76 Charles Murray: Castle; V; Criminal Minds - NWP22 Lucas Neff: Raising Hope - NWP113 Matt Nix: Burn Notice - NWP6 Marti Noxon: Buffy; Glee - NWP26 BJ Novak: The Office - NWP69 Bob Odenkirk: Mr. Show - NWP15 Mark O'Keefe: The Weird Al Show; News Radio; Bruce Almighty - NWP95 Kent Osborne: Adventure Time; SpongeBob SquarePants; Flapjack - NWP65 Erica Oyama: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Amy Ozols: Late Night with Jimmy Fallon; Guys with Kids - NWP60 Jordan Peele: Key and Peele - NWP56 Connie Peterson: Sesame Street - NWP114 Douglas Petrie: Buffy; CSI; Charlie's Angels; Pushing Daisies; American Horror Story: Coven - NWP5, NWP37, NWP131 JJ Philbin: New Girl; The OC; Gilmore Girls - NWP93 Arthur Phillips '''(novels): The Tragedy of Arthur;'' The Egyptologist'';'' Prague -''' ''NWP98 Chrissy Pietrosh: Cougar Town; My Name Is Earl - NWP94 Julie Plec: Vampire Diaries; The Originals - NWP28, NWP51, NWP105 Joe Port: Dilbert; Son on the Beach; Just Shoot Me - NWP78 Scott Porter: Friday Night Lights - NWP113 Dan Povenmire: Phineas & Ferb - NWP48 Bill Prady: The Big Bang Theory - NWP77 Dawn Prestwich: The Killing; Carnivale - NWP130 Mark Protosevich: The Cell (film); I Am Legend (film) - NWP117 Jackson Publick: The Venture Bros. - NWP46 JG Quintel: The Regular Show - NWP103 Joe Randazzo: The Onion - NWP62 Benjamin Raab: Warehouse 13 - NWP126 Michael Rauch: Love Monkey; Beautiful People; Royal Pains - NWP51, NWP112 Ian Roberts: Key and Peele - NWP56, NWP90 Dailyn Rodriguez: Lie to Me; The Glades - NWP40 Adam Rogers: Wired magazine, Proof - NWP24 John Rogers: Leverage - NWP18 Kate Rorick: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries - NWP96 Mike Royce: Men of a Certain Age; Enlisted; Everybody Loves Raymond - NWP109, NWP112 Duncan Rouleau: Ben 10; Generator Rex - NWP66 Alex Rubens: Key and Peele - NWP56 Shawn Ryan: The Shield; Chicago Code; Last Resort - NWP43 Tami Sagher: 30 Rock; How I Met Your Mother - NWP31 Jennifer Salt: American Horror Story - NWP71 Charlie Sanders: Key and Peele - NWP56 Stephen Scaia: '''Human Target; Jericho - NWP77 '''John Scalzi: Old Man's War - NWP76 Meredith Scardino: The Colbert Report - NWP115 Paul Scheer: Childrens Hospital; NTSF:SD:SUV - NWP27, NWP107 Hayden Schlossberg: Harold and Kumar movies; American Reunion - NWP35 Thomas Schnauz: Breaking Bad - NWP54 Rob Schrab: The Mindy Project; Childrens Hospital - NWP107 David Schulner: The Event - NWP6 Patrick Schumacker: '''Surviving Jack; $#*! My Dad Says - NWP125 '''Michael Schur: Parks and Recreation - NWP93 Mark Schwahn: One Tree Hill - NWP47 Joseph Scrimshaw: Comedy of Doom - NWP76 Bryan Seabury: VP Drama Development, CBS - NWP105 Steven T. Seagle: Ben 10; Generator Rex - NWP66 Matt Selman: The Simpsons - NWP33 Naren Shankar: Star Trek DS9; CSI; Grimm - NWP16 Jessica Sharzer: American Horror Story - NWP71 Kevin Shinick: Mad; Robot Chicken - NWP69 Craig Silverstein: Nikita; Terra Nova - NWP26 Rebecca Sinclair: 90120; Gilmore Girls; Buffy - NWP95 David Slack: Person of Interest - NWP14 Gordon Smith: Breaking Bad - NWP54 Nicole Snyder: Ringer - NWP17 Tom Snyder: Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist - NWP55 Caissie St. Onge: Best Week Ever; Rosie O'Donnell; The Late Show with David Letterman - NWP62 Brian Stack: Conan - NWP15 Jon Stern: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Meredith Stiehm: Cold Case - NWP16 Fred Stoller: Seinfeld; Handy Mandy - NWP60 Geoff Stults: Enlisted - NWP109 Bernie Su: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries - NWP96 Veena Sud: The Killing - NWP4 Kurt Sutter: Sons of Anarchy; The Shield - NWP123 Phoef Sutton: Terriers; Cheers - NWP12 Rich Talarico: Key and Peele - NWP56 Maurissa Tancharoen: Spartacus; Dr. Horrible - NWP31 Michael Taylor: Battlestar Galactica - NWP9 Rob Thomas: Veronica Mars - NWP11, NWP104 Rob Roy Thomas: Free Ride - NWP12 Bradley Thompson: Battlestar Galactica; Falling Skies - NWP16 Liz Tigelaar: Life Unexpected; Nashville; Revenge - NWP29, NWP47, NWP49; NWP105 Peter Tolan: Rescue Me - NWP6 Paul F. Tompkins: Comedy Bang! Bang!; The Thrilling Adventure Hour - NWP102 Alessandra Torresani: Caprica; Husbands - NWP7 Liz Vassey: NBC Bowling pilot; CSI; The Tick - NWP132 Jenny Wade: The Good Guys; Reaper - Comics 15 David Wain: Childrens Hospital - NWP27 Moira Walley-Beckett: Breaking Bad - NWP54 Matt Walsh: '''UCB co-founder; Veep; Dog Bites Man; A Better You - NWP134 '''Belinda Ward: Sesame Street - NWP114 Pendleton Ward: Adventure Time - NWP65 Sarah Watson: Parenthood - NWP4 Marlon Wayans: In Living Color; The Wayans Bros.; Scary Movie - NWP70 Nick Wechsler: Revenge; Roswell - NWP113 David Weddle: Battlestar Galactica; Falling Skies - NWP16 John Weidman: Sesame Street - NWP114 Len Wein: creator of Swamp Thing, creator of Wolverine; Human Target - NWP46, NWP73 Andrew Weinberg: Eagleheart - NWP34 Matthew Weiner: Mad Men - NWP59 Jed Whedon: Spartacus; Dr. Horrible - NWP31 Zack Whedon: Fringe; Deadwood; Rubicon - NWP18 Mara Wilson: '''(podcast) Welcome to Night Vale - NWP116 '''Max Winkler: Ceremony (movie); New Girl; The New Normal - NWP80 Joe Wiseman: Dilbert; Son on the Beach; Just Shoot Me - NWP78 Harris Wittels: Parks and Recreation - NWP13 Robert Hewitt Wolfe: Alphas - NWP29 Jason Woliner: Eagleheart - NWP34 Gideon Yago: The Newsroon - NWP80 Alan Yang: Parks and Recreation - NWP9 Nicole Yorkin: The Killing; Carnivale - NWP130 Graham Yost: Justified; Speed; From the Earth to the Moon; Band of Brothers; The Pacific; Boomtown - NWP41; NWP92 Parker Young: Enlisted - NWP109 Danny Zuker: Modern Family - NWP26